1. Field of the Invention
Network point of access detection and use is disclosed, and more particularly a system and method for determining suitability of a given wireless network for access and use are disclosed, which can be fully-configurable and incrementally-updatable using configuration information, including network profiles and scripting functions, which configuration information can be used to dynamically configure a client device to conduct usability tests to determine usability status of network points of access, such usability status for use in selecting a point of access, and storage of such status information to facilitate subsequent network detection and selection.
2. Background Discussion
Wireless networks have become more prevalent and provide a mechanism for connecting to other networks, including the Internet. Wireless fidelity “WiFi” networks (also known as 802.11 networks) have recently emerged as the dominant standard for wireless networks. This is largely due to the ease with which a WiFi network can be installed, and the minimal cost involved. For example, an operator, can setup a “hot spot” with one or more digital subscriber lines (DSLs) and/or T1 lines and equipment that controls access to the wireless network, and then sell high speed wireless Internet access for a fee. A “hot spot” typically has one or more wireless access points (APs) that serve as the connection point between a customer's device and the WiFi network. The customer's device can be any device (e.g., desktop or laptop computer, personal digital assistant, digital camera, mobile phone, automobile, gaming devices, consumer electronic equipment, etc.) which has a WiFi chip capable of communicating with the wireless network.
As more and more hot spots are installed, there will be more of an opportunity for users to gain access to the Internet via a wireless network connection. Due to the number of different hot spot, or wireless network, operators and different mechanisms for gaining wireless network access, however, wireless access to the Internet is not as seamless as a user would prefer it to be.
In order to gain access to a wireless network, a user must first have authorization from the wireless network operator, which typically requires that the user have an agreement with the hot spot operator, or another entity that has an agreement with the wireless network operator, which identifies the access terms and fees. Based on such an agreement, the wireless network operator provides the user with connection/login procedures, which the user must use to gain access to the operator's wireless network.
A user's WiFi-enabled device, or wireless device, typically has the ability to sniff, or scan for, existing networks. Typically, the wireless device will tune to one or more available channels and listen for all beacon frames, or signals, broadcast by wireless networks on that channel. The beacons received by the device can be from one or more wireless networks.
Each wireless network is typically identified by a network identifier, referred to as the service set identifier, “SSID”, contained in the beacon frame broadcast by the wireless network. The network name is then used by wireless device to identify and select a network to use. In certain network technologies, for example 802.11x-based wireless networks, the identifier is not always a reliable identifier, and consequently not a reliable indicator of network usability and/or availability. A network name need not be unique. Thus, different network operator's can use the same network name, for example. In addition, the same network operator can use the same network name for several classes of its own network, with each class having different use and availability.
To illustrate, a wireless network operator may operate several classes of wireless networks. The wireless network operator may provide one class of wireless network to service hotel lobbies and another class of wireless network to service hotel conference rooms. All of the networks, however, broadcast the same SSID as a network identifier in its beacon frame (i.e., each wireless network broadcasts the same SSID regardless of its class). However, the user may only have authorization to use certain classes of networks. In such a case and since each wireless network broadcasts the same SSID, the wireless device cannot distinguish between the wireless networks by the beacon frame that it broadcasts. The wireless device could not distinguish between the wireless networks, and would be forced to use “trial and error” approach. In other words, the wireless device would have to attempt to use each of the wireless networks until an attempt was successful. In addition, the wireless device would have to use this “trial and error” approach each time the wireless device scanned the same environment.
Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism to distinguish between wireless networks which use the same network identification information and to permit the wireless device to identify wireless networks based on previously-determined information, such that the wireless device can make an informed network selection. There is an additional need to provide such network access and use detection mechanism that is configurable and updatable.